The Only One For Me finally
by AquaAmerican
Summary: Kelly Uley is finally reunited with her big brother, Sam Uley. She stays with him and his fiance,Emily Young. Kelly meets Jacob Black and is instantly in love,but Sam isn't a fan. If they can make it through one obstacle can the make it through the next?
1. Intro to Sam and other characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters, but Kelly is my character (seeing as she is one of a kind and she's also my cousin for whom this story is written). Please don't steal ideas or original characters I add.

P.S. I know this chapter is short, but the second one is kind of long. Here's to hoping people read and like my story, since it's my first fanfiction being posted on . Constructive critisism is very welcome and would be highly appreciated. Thanks.

-Aqua

Chapter 1

"Kelly!" screamed Kelly's big brother Sam. She hadn't seen him since the day her parents got divorced when she was ten years old. Kelly's Dad had gone to Metropolis and taken Kelly with him, while Sam stayed at the Reservation in Forks, Washington with their Mom.

Kelly dodged through the large crowd of the airport to give her brother a big bear-hug. His brown skin burned her own pale skin and she could tell he'd been working out as he almost crushed all the air out of her lungs.

"Long time, no see, little sis," Sam said, pulling back to take in her long blonde hair and wide blue eyes. It was true the two siblings didn't look alike, but they were still closer than ever.

"Tell me about it," Kelly replied. "How have you been?"

"Great," Sam said, "there's someone I want you to meet."

A gorgeous black haired, dark skinned girl appeared in front of her with a big grin on her face. The only thing to mar her beauty were the thin white scars on the left side of her face, turning one corner of her mouth down into a permanent frown.

"This is Emily, my fiancé," Sam introduced. "Emily this is Kelly, my baby sister."

Kelly could sense the love between them just by looking at their expressions. It made her feel a overwhelming twang of sadness. In all her years she had never found someone to love that way and she was pretty sure she never would.

"Nice to meet you," Kelly mumbled.

Emily gave her a gentle hug. "I'm so glad to meet you, your brother has told me a lot about you."

Kelly smiled. "He's said a few things about you as well." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Sam blushed, looking down.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, should we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go," Emily said.

Sam grabbed Kelly's bag and slung it over his shoulder as they headed out to Sam's car. It was a black Honda mini-van, but Kelly still thought it was pumping. He loaded her stuff into the trunk and Kelly jumped into the back. Sam and Emily got in and Sam started the car, pulling out of the airport parking lot.

As they drove, they started coming into a more familiar part of town that Kelly remembered from when she was little. She recognized it as the Indian reservation of Forks. She watched out the window and noted the dark grey storm clouds in the sky and continual squishy green that covered everything. She saw a bunch of guys playing basketball with their shirts off, dark muscles glistening with sweat. _Wonder who those guys are… _she thought.

One of them looked up and waved as they drove past, smiling the most perfect smile Kelly had ever seen. Sam waved back and honked the horn lightly in a friendly gesture. The guy laughed and his gaze slowly traveled back to the backseat window where Kelly was watching him. His eyes met hers and he froze, staring at her with a dazed and confused expression on his face.

She gazed back at him for a split second until he disappeared from sight as the car rushed by. It happened so fast, but to her it seemed like a life time. She turned around and watched him from the back window. He was still staring after Sam's black mini-van with that strange expression on his face.

"Sam," Kelly said turning back around. "Who's that guy that was waving at you?"

"That's Jacob Black," Sam replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kelly answered, trying to sound indifferent.

"Kelly has a cru-ush!"Emily teased playfully.

"No she doesn't!" Sam said protectively. "Right Kell?"

"Uh…" Kelly didn't say anything.

"Right Kell?" Sam repeated.

"Right…." She mumbled.

The rest of the drive home was spent in an inconvenient silence. Kelly was getting bored of the continual dreary atmosphere and wondered how anyone could like it here. She wondered if she would ever be able to like it here.

When they arrived at Sam and Emily's house, Sam grabbed Kelly's bags from the trunk and carried them inside the house. He walked up the stairs and as they walked Kelly noticed all the photographs in the hall of Sam and Emily. Each and every one of them had the two staring at each other with a loving expression that looked too deep for words. Kelly wondered how they could love each other so much after such a short amount of time. Sam had only started including Emily in his letters a couple months ago.

"Emily decorated your room for you," Sam said, opening a door on the left side at the end of the hall. It revealed a room with light pink walls and swirling blue designs on them. In the corner of the room was a black vanity with a mirror attached to it. Next to the vanity was a chest of drawers with dark cherry wood. And a couple feet away from the chest of drawers was a black desk against the wall. The closest doors were painted a rustic-black cherry wood color and the queen sized bed was fitted with a black comforter and pillows, while the curtains hiding the window were black as well. Kelly loved it.

Sam set her things down on the bed, then he gave her another bear hug and left so that Kelly could do her unpacking in peace. As he shut the door behind him Kelly could already feel the tears coming on. She loved her brother, but she missed her Dad. Even though she knew her Father was in a better place now. She knew this must have been how it felt when Sam lost their mother a few years ago. It had to have been hard. Kelly had mourned over her, but it didn't seem real since she hadn't seen her mother for so long. Now she realized that it was only her and Sam. He was all she had now.

A couple minutes later Kelly heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" she called, trying to wipe away the tears before whoever it was came in and saw her crying.

"Can I come in? It's Emily."

"Go ahead," Kelly said.

Emily opened the door and sat on the couch next to her sister-in-law-to-be. She observed Kelly's puffy eyes and blotchy red face and put a supporting arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kelly sniffed. "Yeah."

"Do you want some help?" Emily said, glancing at the unpacked duffle bag and toiletry bag on the bed next to them.

Kelly nodded and the two unpacked her things together. Emily did quite a good job of cheering her little sister up and by the time they were finished putting everything away, Kelly was sure that Emily was the right one for her brother. It was like they were two halves of a whole. Kelly knew she would do anything for that kind of a connection.

Later at dinner that night, the three sat around the dining room table and ate pizza while talking and laughing together. Kelly made sure to tell every embarrassing story she knew about Sam, just to get back at him for all the Barbie doll heads he had ripped off of her dolls when they were younger.

Sam was sufficiently blushing as he tried to change the subject from one particularly embarrassing story about how he peed his pants at the fair on Kelly's seventh birthday. "So tomorrow do you want to go sight-seeing?" he asked Kelly.

"Sure," Kelly replied, giving the guy a break.

"Yeah and you can introduce her to Jacob, wink, wink, nudge, nudge," Emily said.

Sam glared at her and let out a low, animalistic growl. Kelly and Emily stared at him in shock. Sam seemed to realize what he had done and he looked surprised at his own slip up. There was an awkward silence between the three of them as Kelly stared at her big brother. Sam cleared his throat. "So."

"How do you like it here so far?" Emily asked.

"It's pretty cool," Kelly replied, even though it wasn't how she really felt.

"Hey it gets better," Sam promised. "Down at La Push beach the tribe has a lot of bonfires, and during the day we go cliff diving and surfing. Or you can just tan on the beach and swim. There's some really cool ocean life too, I'm sure you'll like it."

Kelly nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"There's a bonfire this Saturday if you want to go," Emily invited.

Kelly perked up. "Yeah, I'd like to," she said.

Sam grinned at her. "Good then it's settled. We'll have lots of fun. The elders like to tell stories about our heritage too and the stories can be really interesting."

After dinner they adjourned to the family room to watch TV until they were tired enough to fall asleep. When Kelly finally went to bed she was exhausted. Right when her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


	2. Jake and Kelly officially meet

**A/N: Here's chapter two if you're still reading XD ;) Hope you enjoy and feel like reviewing. It's a little longer just so you know, but mostly because i had to add some of Steph's stuff in here from the books. I hope that's allowed. Anyway, I tried :)**

The next day Kelly and Sam got up early for Sam to show her around town. He showed her the main grocery stores and the best places to shop for clothing. Then he took her to a little shop called hobby lobby where she could find crafts and miscellaneous things to keep her entertained. Around noon they had lunch back at Sam's house because Sam insisted that Emily's cooking was the best in town (and he was right). Kelly loved her food.

After lunch Sam told Kelly to go put her swimsuit on, so she chose a black and pink tankini to wear and stuck her hair in a pony tail before grabbing a towel and coming back down. They drove down to La Push beach and went swimming in the freezing cold water. Kelly and Sam were having a splash war when Kelly happened to look over at the cliffs and almost screamed when she saw a guy dive off one of them. Then she remembered that Sam said they could go cliff diving at La Push. She watched one of the guys playfully push the other off the cliff and wondered if it was the same group of guys she had seen at the basketball court on day one. She couldn't be sure though, she had come to realize that the guys on the reservation had a lot of the same Indian features, not that they were all alike, it was just hard to tell who it was from very far away. _Except for that cute Jacob Black kid… I'd know his face anywhere, _she thought, referring to the night before that she'd spent dreaming about it. She'd been so distracted during the day hanging out with Sam that now was the only chance she'd had to think about it.

As Kelly watched them, Kelly suddenly got a chill, so she swam to the beach and got out of the water, grabbing her towel and dryed herself off a little. Then she spread the towel and laid out on it, sunning herself until Sam was ready to go. After a little while Sam got out and they packed up their stuff, getting in the car and heading back home.

As they drove Sam spoke. "Kelly?"

Kelly looked up. "Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too, Sam."

"You know I would never want anything to hurt you right?"

Kelly wondered where he was going with this. "Sure."

"So you'll trust me when I ask you not to do something?"

"Of course I trust you," Kelly said.

"Okay," Sam sounded relieved. "Then I want you to stay away from Jacob Black and the Cullens."

Kelly didn't know what to say. What could Jacob have done to set Sam against him? And who in the world were the cullens? Kelly had no clue. But she didn't want to make Sam mad by asking questions so instead she said in a lighter tone, "Whatever you say big bro."

Sam grinned at her. "Thanks Kell. So do you think you can like it here? It's not as ostentatious as Metropolis but we like it here. Everyone is so close it's like family." His expression held a deep concern. Sam really wanted her to be happy here.

Kelly smiled. "Sam don't worry. I'm going to be fine."

The rest of the way home the two talked about random things like music and some of Kelly's psycho boyfriends like Dakota Reeves and Jake Carlos.

The next few days passed by quickly. Kelly went shopping with Emily for good books and movies to keep her entertained over the summer. She was also introduced to Leah, Emily's cousin and Sam's ex-girlfriend… Kelly did not want to get into the drama there. Especially since Sam was involved. Kelly met Emily's friends Kim and Rachel. Rachel actually happened to be one of Jacob's sisters, and Sam's friend's girlfriend… and Kim was a girlfriend of Sam's friend as well. It was weird because everyone she met seemed to be connected in one way or another. Kelly, Rachel, Kim and Leah went shopping together and found some cute clothes for the summer. The four got to know each other pretty well and Kelly decided they would get along. She really liked Rachel and Leah, sure wasn't too sure about Kim though. She was pretty quiet.

Sam registered Kelly for school on Friday and she got to see the new High School she would be going to as a sophomore. She was kind of nervous but excited at the same time. She wanted her summer to last. She could definitely wait for the beginning of school in August.

Finally it was Saturday night and Rachel, Leah Kim and Kelly were all in her room getting ready for the bonfire. They were dressed in their sweat shirts and jeans, with plenty of bug spray coating their clothes and skin. Kim was doing their hair and make-up since she was in beauty school and she wanted to practice and the girls were more than willing to let her experiment on them. It would be dark anyway.

"So Rachel," Kelly said as she watched Kim play with Rachel's red-brown hair. "What's your brother like?"

"You _like _him?" Leah sounded disgusted.

Kelly's face went hot. "No, I don't even know him. And Sam says I'm not allowed to talk to him."

Rachel scowled. "He doesn't need to bring you into it. I think you and Jake would make a perfect couple and Leah, you're full of it," she said, sticking up for her little brother.

"Uh…. Okay," Kelly said awkwardly.

"Anyway," Kim said, trying to change the subject.

"Do you want me introduce you to Jake tonight at the bonfire? He'll be there." Rachel refused to let the conversation stray. Leah was glaring at her.

"Well…" Kelly hesitated. She didn't want to make Sam mad and betray his trust but… the idea just sounded so appealing.

"Kelly! Rachel, Kim, Leah! You guys ready yet?" Sam called through the door.

"Yep!" Kelly called back. "Coming!"

The girls grabbed their shoes and met Sam and Emily downstairs. Paul and Jared were there too, waiting for Rachel and Kim.

"Kay, let's go," Sam said.

Rachel and Kim rode with their boyfriends while Kelly and Leah hopped in the back of Sam's car. Emily had a notebook and pen in her hands as they rode and Kelly wondered what they were for.

"Kelly," Leah whispered next to her. "I really don't think you should go for Jake. I don't want him to hurt you. He's not a bad guy, but he's got a lot on his mind right now. Just please, be careful," Leah begged.

Kelly's brow furrowed and she stared at her confused. "Okay."

They got to the beach and jumped out of the car. Kelly met up with Rachel and Kim while Leah stayed back with Sam and Emily.

Everyone was already circled up around the tall blue and green flames that protruded from driftwood found along the shore. Rachel informed Kelly about everyone at the bonfire. Almost all the Quileute tribe was there. There was Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil Atiera Jr. Seth and Sue Clearwater were there, Leah's brother and Mom. And then there were the elders, Quil's grandfather old Quil Atiera and Billy Black, Jacob and Rachel's dad. There were more people, but Kelly couldn't remember all their names.

The three walked over to meet the group, but instead of sitting down with the rest, Kelly found herself walking out to the shoreline, feeling the stares of people already sitting around the fire. She couldn't get herself to turn around though. Water had always fascinated her, especially the ocean. Kelly watched as the tide rolled in and out, waves folding over themselves.

Thoughts of her Dad and how he would always bring her to the beach began to seep into her mind as the smell of the ocean overtook her senses. She closed her eyes, remembering the sand castles they would make and the sand crabs they would find. When she was old enough, her dad taught her how to surf. They practiced four hours a day until she became a pro.

"Kelly," someone said behind her.

She started and whipped around, wiping her eyes where tears had begun to form. It was Rachel and standing next to her in all his glory was Jacob Black. Kelly stared at them. "Hi…" she said at last.

"This is Jacob," Rachel introduced. "Jacob this is Kelly."

He grinned that adorable grin Kelly had seen the day she saw him on the basketball court. There was something different this time though… It was in his eyes. It was like there was more of a spark in them as he looked at her.

"Nice to meet you, Kelly," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," Kelly replied timidly.

"I'm going to get some hot dogs before Paul eats them all," Rachel said, casting a sly smile Kelly's way before leaving.

Kelly watched her go then turned back to Jake. They stood there for a moment and Jacob ran a hand through his spikey brown hair. His shirt was off and Kelly was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of his nicely toned chest.

"So," he said. "When did you come to Forks? How long are you staying?"

"I got here on Tuesday and I'm living with my brother Sam since my Dad died, so I'll probably be here for a while," Kelly told him.

Jacob's expression became one of sympathy and he pulled her into a surprising hug. "I'm sorry," he said, resting his chin on top of her head. A hug was just what she needed right now and Kelly felt very comforted in his arms. His grip was firm and his skin was blazing hot, like he had a fever or something. But she didn't mind. It was like he was the only thing holding her together at this point in time, on.

He pulled back sooner than she wanted and let go. Kelly suddenly felt very cold and lonely.

"Thanks," she said.

Jacob's grin was wolfish. "Anytime."

Kelly smiled back. She wondered how anyone could not like this guy.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, just a sec." Kelly reached down and slipped off her shoes, leaving them on the ground. Jacob stared at her and she wiggled her toes. "I like the sand between my toes," she explained. "It tickles."

He laughed and took his off too, leaving them on the ground beside hers. The sun slowly set as they walked along the beach, making the clouds look like pink, purple and orange cotton candy. It was beautiful.

"What do you do for fun?" Kelly asked him. He was walking rather close and she was tempted to take off her sweatshirt-his skin was radiating heat.

"I like to build cars and ride my motorcycle. You?"

"You have a motorcycle? That's awesome!" Kelly exclaimed. "I want a motorcycle…

Jacob laughed an easy magical laugh. "If you want I could take you for a ride sometime."

Kelly grinned. "Sweet," then her grin fell. "Sam probably wouldn't let me though."

Jake seemed confused. "Why not?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"He, um…" Kelly hesitated. "Doesn't want me around you."

Now Jacob looked angry. "Why that little… he of all people should understand," he muttered angrily.

"Understand what?" Kelly questioned.

Jacob turned his angry glare on her, but it softened into one of concern. "What has Sam told you about me?"

"… nothing really," Kelly replied. "Just that he wants me to stay away."

A low growl emanated from deep inside Jacob's throat. Kelly stared at him, surprised, but didn't say any more on the subject. They walked back to the place where their shoes were and put them back on. When Kelly straightened out and stood up, Jacob turned to her and stared into her green eyes intensely. "Kelly, will you promise me something?" he asked sincerely.

Kelly wanted to say "of course, anything" but instead she nodded, seeing as she couldn't find her tongue at that moment.

Jacob continued. "Promise me that you won't let Sam come between us. Promise me we will still hang out." He was gazing at her in a way that made her nervous, trying to anticipate her reaction.

Kelly nodded again. She didn't know why, but for some reason she knew this was really important to him.

He looked relieved. "Come on, we should go back," he took Kelly's hand and they started walking back together. It was almost like he was holding her hand unconsciously, it felt so natural.

When they were almost there, Jacob stopped and let go of her hand. "You go ahead and I'll come a little while after you so that Sam doesn't know we were together," he said.

"Okay," Kelly said and went to join everyone else. Billy Black was telling a story. Something about the "Cold Ones" but Kelly wasn't paying attention as she sat down and felt Sam's suspicious gaze on her face. She tried her best not to look at him.

Jacob came a couple minutes later and the two of them shared a secret smile before Kelly tuned into the next story Billy was telling. Rachel was grinning at Kelly with an "I told you so" expression on her face.

"Kelly," Billy Black said suddenly. Kelly's eyes whipped up to meet his. "Have you ever heard the story of the last Spirit Warrior Chief of the Quieaute tribe?" he asked.

Kelly shook her head.

"Billy," Sam said menacingly from across the fire.

"Come on Sam," Emily said, trying to calm him down. "She might enjoy hearing about it."

Sam gazed at Kelly with pleading eyes. Kelly had no idea why he was so upset over this. Was he trying to suck all of the fun out of her life? It was just a story.

"I want to hear it," Kelly said, determinedly. "It sounds interesting."

"Yeah Sam, quit trying to take over her life," Jake said. Sam's lips curled above his unstained white teeth. He glared at Jacob with such malice Kelly thought Jacob would melt.

"Sam," Paul said in a warning tone. "Calm down."

It looked like Sam was shaking as he stood up and walked away. After he left Emily stood too. "Jared, Kim, can you two drive Kelly home?" she requested. "I better go make sure Sam's alright." The two nodded and Kelly followed her fiancé.

Kelly shook her head, confused. She wished someone would let her in on whatever secret it was that Sam was keeping from her. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes and then Billy began the story.

Purely Stephanie Meyer's Material

"Taha Aki was known for his wisdom and for being a man of peace. The people called the Quileautes lived well in his care.

"The people as spirit warriors could leave their bodies behind and travel the world a spirits. It was not a pleasant experience. Leaving your body behind was a frighteningly gut wrenching experience.

"Which was why, as a spirit walker, Taha Aki did not like to leave his body behind. But for Taha Aki, the safety of his people came far before his own comfort. So every day, Taha would go to a sacred place at the top of the mountain and sweep over the lands of his people to make sure that no enemy would disrupt their peace.

"And so his people were protected and lived happily for many years until one of the chief's strongest spirit warriors, Utlapa, became discontent with the humble everyday life of the Quileautes. He wanted more. He wanted to use the spirit warriors to enslave the neighboring tribes and build empires.

"Now, when the warriors were their Spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed and became angry with him. Utlapa was banished and commanded never to use his spirit magic again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to avenge himself against the chief.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform his duty at his sacred place in the mountain, Utlalpa followed. At first Utlapa was just going to kill the chief's body while his spirit was out looking after his people. But then a different plan occurred to him as he watched the chief prepare to leave his body.

"Taha Aki's spirit left his body to watch over his people and Utlapa made sure he was far away before leaving his own body to steal Taha Aki's."

Kelly was mesmerized by old Billy Black's voice. She was so caught up in the story that she almost screamed when Rachel nudged her and nodded her head toward Jacob who was staring at her. When she looked at him he smiled and turned back to Billy. Kelly did the same.

"As soon as Utlapa had entered the spirit world," Billy was saying, "Taha knew what was going to happen. He raced back on the fastest winds, but not the fiercest winds on earth could have gotten him there in time. When he returned his body was already gone and Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape- he had cut his own body's throat with the chief's own hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileautes. For a while, Utlapa spent all of his time convincing everyone he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began. He forbade any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed he'd seen a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He didn't want any spirit warrior to discover what had happened to Taha. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha would quickly reclaim his body. Utlapa's dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, so he became a burden, seeking privileges Taha Aki never requested. He refused to work alongside his warriors, taking many wives at a time, something that was unheard of in the tribe. Taha watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually Taha tried to Kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When one of the men was killed, Taha felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt doomed- never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors wait, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this.

"And then Taha had the idea that would change us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It wasn't his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, man and wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears and Utlapa stayed safely behind.

"Taha Aki would not attack his warriors. He backed away slowly, trying to speak to them through his eyes and yelping the songs of his people. One of the warriors, Yut, knew the wolf must have been influenced by a spirit, so he decided to disobey the false chief and left his body behind to see what was influencing the great wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed into the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf- the animal waited tamely for his return- to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth inan instant and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa cam forward to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor!' he screamed and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body but Utlapa had his knife at Yut's throat and a hand over his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to him for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor was too vast for the wolf's body. The wolf shuddered and- before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa- transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once though, for they had flown with his spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in this new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"Taha Aki led the tribe for many many years for he did not age. When danger threatened he would resume his wolf self to fight or frighten the enemy. Taha Aki fathered many sons and some of these found that after they had reached the age of manhood they took could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.

End of Stephanie Meyer's Material

Everyone was quiet as Billy's voice faded into silence. Kelly was contemplating the story and the way Billy had told it. As if it were fact.

As Jared and Kim drove her home, Kelly thought about what she would do if she had a spirit wolf. It would be pretty amazing.

"Hey Kelly," Jared said.

She jumped, not expecting him to talk to her. Jared laughed. "You nervous about somethin'?"

"No," Kelly replied.

"You didn't believe all that spirit wolf nonsense, right?"

"Of course not Jared."


End file.
